ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10/American Dragon: Jake Long/Ultimate Spider-Man/Danny Phantom/Generator Rex: Pryce's Kickback (2013 Animated Film)
Ben Tennyson and Jake Long realize they have the same son who they and Julie and Rose named after, and that he was 35 years old into 2011 from the year 2061, and decided to travel back in time to kill Lao Shi, and destroy the Omnitrix, and now Ben and Jake must gain assistance from Spider-Man, Iron Fist, Nova, Power Man, White Tiger, Danny Phantom and Generator Rex into stopping him from alterating the timeline. Premieres 2013 Characters *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - he and Jake had the same son named Pryce, in the alternate timeline, the Omnitrix was destroyed, leaving him powerless, in the end, fixes the Timeline, and made sure no one else alternates the universe! *Julie Yamamoto (Vvyan Pham) - realized that she and Ben had a son who they had like Jake and Rose did, in the end, starts thinking about Ben's Future! *Jake Long (Dante Basco) - realized that he and Ben had the same son named Pryce, in the end, returns to New York, and becomes the new Red Dragon Lord! *Rose (Mae Whitman) - realized that she and Jake had a son who they had like Ben and Julie did, in the end, *Gwen Tennyson (Tara Strong) - realized that she was the aunt of Ben's 'son', in an alternate timeline, she was dead along with Max, Carl, Sandra, Frank, Natalie and Julie, in the end, *Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes) - realized that he was the uncle of Ben's 'son', in the end, *Elena Validus (Tia Texada) - realized that Ben's son was Pryce, in an alternate timeline, she was still an EVO, and was hunted down by Rex, in the end, *Trixie Carter (Kittie) - realized that she was the aunt of Jake's 'son', in the end, *Spud Spudinski (Charlie Finn) - realized that he was the uncle of Jake's 'son', in the end, *Fu Dog (John DiMaggio) - Helps Jake and Rex fend off Pryce, in the end, *Lau Shi (Keone Young) - killed in an alternate timeline, causing Jake to lose his powers, and the Huntsclan took over the Magicial World, in the end, *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Drake Bell) - helps the 'powerless' Ben and the powerless Jake fend off their son, Pryce!, in this alternate timeline, Uncle Ben was killed by Vilgax's drones, and decides to keep responsibility and power, in the end, *Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Greg Cipes) - helps the powerless Ben and the powerless Jake fend off their son, Pryce, in this alternate timeline, he aids Luke like in comics, and is the only one to calm him down, in the end, *Sam Alexander/Nova (Logan Miller) - helps the powerless Ben and the powerless Jake fend off their son, Pryce, in this alternate timeline, he is kept by Psyphon as Vilgax's nuclear weapon, just in case his empire falls, in the end, *Luke Cage/Power Man (Ogie Banks) - helps the powerless Ben and the powerless Jake fend off their son, Pryce, in this alternate timeline, he has grown a stubble and shaved his head and is like his comic counterpart, in the end, *Ava Ayala/White Tiger (Caitlyn Taylor Love) - helps the powerless Ben and the powerless Jake fend off their son, Pryce, in this alternate timeline, she is more ferocious and brutal, and has been upset ever since Vilgax killed her father, Hector, but she meets and slowly falls in love with the powerless Ben, in the end, *Danny Fenton/Phantom (David Kaufman) - helps the powerless Ben and the powerless Jake fend off their son, Pryce, in this alternate timeline, becomes a hero of Earth, and leads an army to fend off Vilgax, because he took his parents, Jazz, Sam and Tucker, in the end, *Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) - helps the powerless Ben and the powerless Jake fend off their son, Pryce, in an alternate timeline, Rex was an EVO bounty hunter, ever since Six, Holiday, Bobo, Noah and Circe died, and was taken in by Psyphon, in the end, *Professor Paradox (David McCallum) - Paradox was the one who witnessed Pryce's alterations, in the end, *Azmuth (Jeff Bennett) - in this alternate timeline, reveals to Ben that no one has ever saved earth, and the Omnitrix was never created, in the end, *Ben Tennyson (Future, Tim Matheson at age 67) - killed by Pryce in 2061 *Julie Yamamoto (Future, Ming Na at age 67) - killed by Pryce in 2061 *Jake Long (Future, Vincent Tong at age 69) - killed by Pryce in 2061 *Rose (Future, Susan Roman at age 69) - killed by Pryce in 2061 Villains *Pryce (Cillian Murphy at age 35, E.G. Daily at age 5) - the main antagonist, he was Ben, Julie, Jake and Rose' son, he erased the events of the Omnitrix and Jake's dragon powers, because they were his fathers, and that they wouldn't spend any time together with him, and he causes the timeline changed with Gwen, Grandpa Max, Julie, Frank, Natalie, Carl and Sandra dead due to Vilgax's invasion, Kevin becoming his lacky and Rex under Psyphon's control as his "father", in the end, He was erased from existance by Kevin Levin. *Vilgax (Steve Blum) - in an alternate timeline, he was one of the 3 kings of Bellwood, Vilgax's droids killed Gwen and Grandpa on their first summer vacation, and his invasion caused destruction and chaos, in the end, *Psyphon (Dee Bradley Baker) - in an alternate timeline, he was still under Vilgax's command, and he acted as a father to Rex (when he was memorized), in the end, *Kevin Levin/11 (Greg Cipes) - in an alternate timeline, he was Aggregor's right-hand man, now that he had taken control of the Forge of Creation, he wore the outfit similar to Zane Truesdale's black outfit in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, in the end, *Sixsix (Dee Bradley Baker) - in an alternate timeline, he acted under the command of Psyphon, under Vilgax's orders, in the end, *Sevenseven (Dee Bradley Baker) - in an alternate timeline, he acted under the command of Psyphon, under Vilgax's orders, in the end, *Kraab (Jeff Bennett) - in an alternate timeline, he acted under the command of Psyphon, under Vilgax's orders, in the end, *Vulkanus (John DiMaggio) - in an alternate timeline, he acted under the command of Psyphon, under Vilgax's orders, in the end, Aliens used *In the normal timeline: **Heatblast - to destroy Pryce! *In the alternate timeline, there were no aliens Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin meet Jake, Trixie and Spud, but Ben and Jake share hatred toward each other, because Ben almost had Jake killed when he, Gwen and Kevin were chasing a DNAlien, then during a battle with Lord Ricoronis, Jake flew across Ben twirling their failure, accidentally hitting Gwen, Kevin, Spud and Trixie, Ricoronis laughs triumphantly and flies away. Ben and Jake blame each other, Ben states, "Even I wouldn't turn into a stupid dragon!", Kevin then questioned, "Excuse me, stupid dragon?", Ben wonders, "What are you talking about?", Kevin shouts, "I watched Beowulf, I was a huge dragon fan!", Jake laughs, "Even some guy who turns into weird freaky aliens wouldn't get along with his friend!", Spud, "Uh, weird freaky aliens?", Jake, "What are you talking about?", Spud remarked, "I wear this alien shirt all the time, and I watched alien movies!", Ben and Jake shouted, "Maybe you shouldn't have told me!", Kevin and Spud, "Well I guess i should've!" Category:Warner Bros. Category:Ben 10 Category:Action Category:Animation Category:Walt Disney Films